New Beginnings
by EAM16
Summary: Emily Fortis was completely average. Paler then normal, some antisocial tendencies, but mainly average. Until a giant alien robot crash landed and she blew up both it and most of the town. She is taken to NEST where she attempts to control her new found abilities and understand where they came from and why her. This is an OC centric story. It is rated T but will have some cursing.
1. Chapter 1

So, uh, this is my first time really writing anything so I will simply ask for you to please be somewhat reserved if this turns out to be beyond horrendous and I appreciate any comments or suggestions that you may have. If you do not want to then do not do so. I am not going to cram the suggestion down your throat or anything (I reserve that for the inevitable, metaphorical foot that will most likely end up in my mouth) So just try to enjoy.

* * *

On some of the harder days when I just want to curl up and cry I tend to think back on all my ridiculous, more like screwed to the very depths of hell, mistakes. Not that it helps at all with my whole "Lets not cry like a whiny little bitch" thing but by now I can safely say I am most definitively a "glutton for punishment". In the end I sit back and remember before I go running off to comfort another solider whose misses his kids birthday, or trying to help out and think of all the good I am doing. It stills returns to the fact that if I never existed it would have spared thousands if not hundreds of thousands their lives. Well, I don't exactly mean me, I mean part of me. Or it. Or maybe it is we? Possibly she/he. Screw it. I should probably get started.

My name is Emily Fortis and my life, hopes of collage, great guy and all that, pretty much hit the fan when a giant alien robot crash landed in the middle of the school football field.


	2. Chapter 2

I am going to continue this story since I always become annoyed at those people who never seem to finish theirs. I can completely understand how aggravating it can be not to mention you lose interest eventually. I will strive to not do so. I would also like to thank anyone who has taken the time to leave a comment it is a great help and I would like to personally thank you. I would also like to state that I do not own anything but the characters that I have created.

* * *

My day started out bad from the beginning. Mostly since it was Monday. For some reason at an early childhood age I decided that I hated Mondays. When mum was still around she would give me heck and tell me I should not hate anyone or anything. She would then turn to my dad and give him the "look". I called it mums: disagree-and-I-will-make-you-sleep-with-the-dog-fo r-the-next-month glare. So dad would mumble a vague 'Yes, of course, do as your mother says' and bury his head in a book before she could get him with her: now-I-am-pissed-so-watch-your-back look. He would then sneak over when she had her back turned and would tell me to love and respect all living things no matter how small or large. Then he would lean in and whisper,

"Except Mondays. Never can trust a Monday," he would then lean back with his eyes twinkling in amusement as I giggled before running off to school.

I took it to heart and from then on, I refused to allow anyone to sway my hate in Mondays.

The sun was going to be unbearable. I thought as I scowled my way to school. I was one of those very unfortunate people who had skin so fair I damn near glowed in the sun. Well, glowed a brilliant white before turning a very nice shade of lobster for the next week. Not even SPF 100 sunscreen could keep that burn at bay.

So not only was it a Monday, it was a terrible, heart wrenchingly sunny Monday.

I settled into my desk after braving the crowded hallways. At times I was lonely, but not having anyone next to you meant I would never be let down by anyone. So yes, I braved highschool on my own.

I yawned my way through first block with small angry thoughts at our English teacher. He is identical to the one teacher in 'Ferris Beuller's Day Off' or whatever it was. The one that takes attendance and simply repeats the names without any emotion. I managed to write down the notes even though I only got about half of it in my head. Who in their right mind made English a subject anyways!? I happen to speak English, rather fluently these days.

I sighed all throughout second block. First in cool anger and no small amount of defiance, then in resignation and large quantities of defeat. Third block every Monday was my scheduled gym class. Being impeccably uncoordinated and so dangerously clumsy I should not only be declared handicapped but have no one within five feet of me. That Bella chicks got nothing on me when it comes to clumsy. I grew up running into walls, building, people, objects... pretty much anything humanly AND inhumanly possible. This makes gym class a small problem.

The bell for the end of second block tolled and I briefly wondered if I smashed my head on the desk enough if I would just die and put me out of my misery. I let out one final groan before pushing myself up and promptly tripping over my shoes and sending my books sailing across the room. I let out a few muttered curses before gathering up my belongings and making a beeline for my locker. I was just shoving my things unceremoniously into my locker when the bell for third block rang.

"Damn it,"I muttered as I slammed my locker shut. I slouched in my jeans and hoodie towards the gym. I would be almost unbearably hot with all my clothes and layers but it was preferable to burning to a crisp. I pushed open the gym doors into the middle of one of Sergeant B's famous debates.

"-I don't care if you don't play an instrument boy!" he howled his face reddening exponentially, "I asked . Favourite. Instrument. Is. BOY!" I shuddered and dove for the back bleacher,in an attempt to blend in with the crowd, as Sergeant B's eyes swept across the gym as if he could sense our fear and weakness. A silent mantra of don't look at me, do not look at me played internally as he returned to face his latest victim.

Our high school gym teacher Barry Barnadent who we aptly named Sergeant B, after both his military service title and his military attitude, was the coach of legends. Terrifying, wet-your-pants legends that is. After years in service in Afghanistan he was finally sent home when some idiot seventeen year old kid tried to do a donut in a hummer a flipped the vehicle. Right on top of good ol' Sarge. We all know he came to teach in order to torture us all. I hunched down as Stacy Henric, A huge six foot fat monster who failed multiple times, glared up at Sergeant B.

"So tubby, anything you'd like to say?" he hissed through his teeth. Stacy just smiled before saying, "Yeah, I would like you to kiss the fattest part of my ass."

Sergeant B told (read: screamed and cursed) us to go outside and not kill each other while he dealt with Gods greatest waste of space. (read: Stacy) Being a Monday morning everyone even the jocks just had a nap on the grass while I hid in the shade in an attempt to cool off.

I stretched out and gently wiggled my fingers and toes as I watched the clouds float lazily by. As I was internally debating whether a cloud looked like a rabbit or possibly a one armed clown, a fireball lit up the late morning sky.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is more of a filler to help connect what goes on in the next chapter so I apologize in advance to anyone disappointed. Someone asked where my OC lives and I think I will have her live in Southern Alberta since I want her to be a Canadian girl and I've heard it can get pretty damn hot near the end of school there. I hope that answers your question. If anyone does have any question please do not hesitate to ask. I will do my utmost best to answer any and all questions. Thank you once again to everyone who leaves comments and suggestions and I would also like to state that I do not own anything other than my own characters.

* * *

Captain William Lennox strode with a scowl to the Bridge. Several days ago NEST became aware of a meteor heading for a small town in Canada. Instead of taking the initiative like he had pushed for, others wanted to adopt a more wait and see approach. This was mostly voiced by Galloway. Lennox frowned as he turned another corner, pity they couldn't toss the prick out another plane. He sighed as he came to the Bridge. It had been dubbed the Bridge since that's what it was. A large bridge. The humans stood on the bridge and could be about eye level with the bots. All that it really was happened to be little more than large open spaces with bridges and large, wall sized screens. He climbed the multiple stairs in order to reach the meeting which always seemed to result in slightly sore legs. Lennox let out a final huff before striding over to the front of the screens.

"Gentlemen. Autobots," he nodded to each in turn before pulling up the information on the 'meteor'.

"As you are all aware of the possible meteor I'll simply skip to the point so we can move on. After much consideration both America and Canada have given us the go ahead to investigate this... Object." Lennox could see Ratchet from the corner of his eye rolling his optics. Any other bot he would have pointed it out, however, Ratchet is not any other bot. Piss him off and human or not he will most likely nail you with one of his many wrenches. In order to prevent injury, Lennox just ignored it.

"So, we will be sending a small team there to investigate. Meaning one or two bots at most and about five soldiers. If our timing is correct and we leave in an hour we should arrive at approximately five minutes after impact. We will need to hurry since the trajectory keeps changing and we will not know exactly where this things going to land. Is that understood? Now go get ready," Lennox sighed as both humans and Autobots turned around and began muttering about how sketchy this whole thing was. He looked up as a shadow covered him and most of the Bridge.

"Optimus," he said with a curt nod.

"Captain Lennox," he began, "Is there no other information on this anomaly that we must be aware of?"

"No, I wish we had more. I don't like it. It feels like were flying blind."

His large head nodded in agreement, "We as well do not like to, as you say, 'fly blind' it makes us... Uneasy," he murmured. Lennox's lips twitched before running a hand through his hair.

"I hear you," he muttered. An expression that could only be described as puzzlement crossed Optimus' optics.

"I would hope so, Captain Lennox, or I would request that you go to Ratchet for a medical exam in order to know with certainty that your audio receptors are functioning within the normal parameters," he said seriously. Before Lennox could stop himself he was practically in hysterics as the Autobot leaders eyes widened in concern.

"Th-that's not what I-" He gasped, trying to breathe and regain some control, "I meant that I understand what you're saying."

His optics dimmed as he researched the expression, "I see. My apologies. It was a misunderstanding." Lennox waved him off still chuckling slightly spastically.

"No worries. So," He said returning to the matter at hand, "Which Autobots will be coming?"

"In all likelihood it will end up being myself and possibly Ratchet."

"Ratchet?" He groaned, "He hates me!"

"I would not take what Ratchet implies personally," Optimus reassured, "He may seem hard to approach, and his attitude may leave much to be desired, but he has a good heart and is a very old friend."

Lennox shrugged, "It's your call. Just make sure he leaves those damned wrenches here!"

"As you wish. We will be ready to leave at the designated time," Optimus replied with amusement clearly visible in his optics. He turned and made his way over to the other Autobots. Lennox sighed and went to prepare his men for the mission.

* * *

Since this was a filler it is more of a pre-story chapter. The next chapter will continue with the story.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm amazed I have even reached a fourth chapter. There is some harsher cursing in this chapter so proceed with caution if that bothers you. So I still will once again thank any and everyone for their time and comments. It really means a lot to me. I will once again state that I do not own anything but my own characters.

* * *

The first words out of everyones mouth was pretty much 'oh, shit!' a few chose to go with 'we are so fucked' but I honestly couldn't care less. After staring at the sky for mere seconds I practically flew towards the field.

"Run!" I yelled in desperation. Then I realized. My whole class was full of the most complete and utter idiots. I don't know about the rest of the general population, but when I see a giant fireball coming out of the sky instead of uploading it to Facebook I haul my sorry ass out of harms way.

"Get down!" I shrieked pushing people down as I went. I dove for the ground and gripped the grass in an effort to regain some control over my raging emotions. Even with my eyes closed and my face pressed into the dirt (At least I sincerely hope it was dirt since it smelled... Questionable) I could see the brilliant light from whatever was falling. That and the heat. I thought a regular day in June in Southern Alberta was hot. It had absolutely nothing on that thing. It heated the air and made it difficult to even breathe. Finally with resounding crash and the ground quaking beneath me it hit.

Then the screaming started. The morons in my grade started to panic and run and scream. I grit my teeth and managed to pry my hands off the grass. I stood up shakily and took a look around. Whatever it was had hit the school first then crashed into the football field. At the moment all I could really think about was how pissed Sergeant B was going to be. That was before I started to really look.

The trees, school and any nearby object were in flames. I could hear the screaming still and further through the smoke of the destroyed field was a giant oval shaped thing. Somewhere deep in my chest something began to pound. I could hear the blood rushing through my veins as I took a step towards him. I don't know how I knew it was a him but I did. As I got closer I could see faint markings on him. I inhaled sharply as I realized that they were not human. I was maybe ten feet away when he transformed. The whirl of the mechanics was like a song to me. It vibrated deep in my chest and pounded throughout my body.

He stood taller then our pathetic trees and school and had brilliant red eyes. For some reason those eyes terrified me. I wanted-needed to get away from him. Instead of looking at me it turned to my classmates.

"Pathetic Insects," he growled before leaning down and smacking two or three people a couple dozen feet away. And with that simple motion I was pissed. Murderously enraged actually. I may not like anyone in this God forsaken town, but I sure as hell wasn't about to let some dick of an alien smack them around like that. They were people and I believed in giving chances. However, this alien just used his.

"Leave them alone!" I screamed at him. He barely glanced down before leaning over to smack another small group. My rage peaked and the only thought in my mind was how much I wanted to hurt him.

Suddenly it felt like my whole body was on fire. I cried out as the pain increased to horrific levels in my hands. I smacked them against my body in a desperate attempt to make the pain stop. I looked down and felt my jaw drop in shock. My hands had begun to glow a brilliant slivery white light that was growing brighter. As the light grew brighter the pain increased. So much so I could not even see straight. In the distance I heard people yelling but I couldn't even hear what they were saying much less act on it.

The alien raised it's foot and I knew there was no doubt he intended to crush me. Instinct or reflex or maybe both caused me to raise my hands as I screamed in utter agony. The light grew brighter and engulfed me before blasting me back over a hundred yards.

I laid on my back in shock and tried to process what happened. I sat up slowly, hurting everywhere but mostly my arms and hands and looked. Half the alien was just gone. As well as anything that had been behind it for about a mile. My eyes widened and breathing sped up the realization of what has happened really set in. I killed something and destroyed almost half the town. There was a massive hole where I had been standing and all the houses and buildings that were once there were either gone or smouldering. How the hell did I even manage that?

I felt the ground rumble and I collapsed in on myself shaking violently. It hurt so much to move. I felt something pick me up. I raised my eyes to look into another giant metal alien. It's eyes were blue though.

I still flipped the fuck out anyways.

I shrieked and tried to stand up, to crawl, to do something. All I ended up doing was twitching and whimpering in pain. He, my brain supplied, slowly and gently raised me up to his eye level.

"Calm yourself youngling. We mean you no harm," he murmured in a soft reassuring manner. I took a slow steadying breath and reasoned that he could have just stepped on me instead. I took another slow breath and nodded. Most practical people would have smacked me, but then I realized. I didn't care.

"Okay," I whispered, "Help me, please."

He nodded solemnly and began to carry me off somewhere. I began to drift from the pain and the shock of everything that had happened. I vaguely heard someone cursing and multiple other voices asking if someone was crazy. My last thought as I drifted off to sleep was that this had to be a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone for all your support. (You know who you are) and I will continue to try and do my best to update as soon as possible. Once again (Seeing the pattern here?) I would like to state that I do not own anything but my own characters.

* * *

I drifted in and out of it for quite a while. At one point I was almost positive I was on a plane but I couldn't really feel anything other then a pounding in my chest. Pure agony seemed to radiate from that damn spot and I was sorely tempted to just say screw it stab myself in the eye or something to simply put me out of my misery. On the other hand, that requires moving and that is one thing I damn sure was not going to be doing. I let myself simply fade out of it again.

When I finally began to come to I could only hear bits of a conversation.

"...INSANE! Why would...It's completely...You think I don't know what..."

Then I heard the calmer voice trying to sooth the angry one.

"I could not simply...Of course I understand your...Just...I see..."

Somehow I recognized the calmer voice and I spent a few minutes (or was it hours?) trying to place it. Then the events of the previous day made their ugly reappearance. I forced my eyes open with no small amount of threatening. (I swore to glue them closed and set them on fire if you must know) I stared unable to fully comprehend what I was seeing. The room was huge. And I mean multiple stories high huge. It had white cabinets around the walls and various machines and tools that I was completely lost on. I struggled to sit up in order to see better.

I barely managed to suppress a groan and ended up just biting my lip and muttering nearly every curse I had ever heard under my breath. I could barely feel my arms except for the tingling which was a little worrying. The rest of me, however, was sooo kind as to remind me how much I hurt.

'Take this Emily! How's this feel? Does that hurt? Oh, DO pardon me lets just do it again!'

I ground my teeth together and pressed my lips into a hard white line as I finished sitting up. My previous observations of the room were still the same except I could see I was on this absolutely massive bed. It looked like a giant, one-roomed hospital. I could see more larger beds pushed in the corner while mine was pulled into the centre of the room. Like almost everything else it was also white. Along one wall was the largest collection of wrenches I had ever seen. There were some the size of my hand and some longer and thicker than my own body. I was so mesmerized by the wrenches I missed the door opening.

"And just what do you think you are doing!?"

I let out a small undignified 'Eep!' and turned back to the front where a large alien was standing. His glare was completely and utterly terrifying. I now knew the reason the room was so white. That glare practically darkened the whole room.

"Uh... I was just... Ummm. Hi?" I stuttered as my heart began to pound. His eyes narrowed and he marched over to the side of the bed.

"Uh," I tried again, "This is a very big bed..." I trailed off as his glare increase it's intensity.

"This 'bed', as you call it, is a berth," he snapped, "And this happens to be my MedBay!" I flinched involuntarily before I began to get angry. Who does this guy think his is anyways? I'm kidnapped by giant metal aliens after I blow up a town and now one of said aliens is giving ME heck!

"Hey!" I snapped as I struggled to my feet, "Listen here hunk of junk! I have no idea where the hell I am and now your ranting YOUR issues to me when I really don't give damn!"

His blue eyes narrowed to slits and he reached over and picked a wrench, about the size of half of me, off the wall.

"Well maybe this will knock some sense into that small primitive brain of yours!" he hefted the wrench up whipped it at me. I let out a yelp and dropped onto my stomach on the berth. I could not only feel the wind it made as it whizzed over my head, but I could also hear the steady WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH, It made. I whipped my head up, ignoring the jabs of pain, and watched as the wrench smashed into the wall with a resounding clang. I stood up and turned to glare at him.

"You just threw a wrench at me!" I yelled, "What. The. HELL!" His eyes glinted and he reached for another wrench as the door swooshed open.

"Ratchet. Please refrain from causing anymore injuries to her."

The large yellow alien-Ratchet-dropped the wrench back into it's place and went to retrieve the one he threw. The other one, I realize, was the one from before. The one that picked me up.

"Uh... Hello?" I said uncertainly, "Um, my name is Emily. Emily Fortis." Since this one seemed a little less... volatile. I figured introductions would be best opposed to violence and smart ass remarks. However, I was completely open to any of them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you officially Emily," he nodded while giving a small exasperated look to Ratchet, "My name is Optimus Prime. We are-"

"Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Autobots for short. We are also referred to as Cybertronians. We've been through all this Optimus." Ratchet snapped from across the room.

Instead of becoming angry Optimus simply gave him an annoyed glance before turning back to me.

"You of course have already met Ratchet. He is our medical officer."

"Your CHEIF Medical Officer!" he snarled as he slouched back to his wrenches.

I let out a small giggle which I quickly disguised as a cough as Ratchet glared at me.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet both of you... I think," I murmured in apprehension as I looked around. Optimus smiled and slowly extended a hand to me.

"If you would permit me to do so I can show you the areas surrounding the MedBay while Ratchet finishes his tests."

"Tests?" I asked as I slowly climbed onto his hand and tried to suppress any winces that tried to escape.

"We are very... Curious about your certain... Gift," he said as he slowly lifted me up and walked to the door.

"Ha! You call destroying half a town a gift? I would hate to see a curse. Hey," I said suddenly as the door opened with it's respective whoosh, "Don't you think that door sounds like the Star Trek doors? Man that is awesome! It's a tv series and has multiple movies and is completly awesome in case your wondering," I added at his confused look. I tilited my head back and forth as I looked at him. They do not show really any expression, I thought with another head tilt, all their emotions are shown through their eyes.

"So you're all called Autobots? Thats cool. How many of you are there?" I asked as we walked down massive hallways.

His expression darkened before he answered, "There were a great many of us before The War. Now there are significantly fewer Cybertronians. And even less are with the Autobots," before I could voice my confusion he clarified, "The rest are loyal to the Decepticons."

I blinked. This was way cool but immensely saddening and a way more than little confusing.

"Decepticons? What are they?" Before he could answer a man walked up. He was obviously military but did not have the exact military look.

"What is she doing out already?" he stared slightly bewildered at me. I blinked and turned my confusion to Optimus. If I was going to be told off because of something I didn't know, he certainly wasn't going get off easy.

"Her gift, as we have been calling it until more information becomes available," he said to the man, "Seems to have the ability to heal at exceptional rates. Her bones, while lighter and not as dense as a regular humans, seem to be much stronger. However, we will not know all her capabilities or physiology until Ratchet completes his tests." The man nodded and turned to me. Or up to me, since I was still in Optimus' hand. I sighed in exasperation and gently tapped his hand.

"He's going to hurt his neck from looking up at us," I gently reprimanded. A slightly guilty look crossed his eyes-do they call them eyes?- and he crouched down lower to the ground. I gripped onto one of his fingers as he did so. Not that I was afraid he would drop me. Despite the more traumatic meeting I did somewhat trust him. And I suppose I may include Ratchet in that category even though the prick is a hell of a lot more violent. I slowly pried my arms off of his finger carefully and managed not to tear any of the bandages. I sat up and gently slid off his hand. After making sure I would stay on my feet, Optimus stood back up with extra care so he would not knock into us or shake the floor to much. I glanced back up and gave him a small smile as a thank you. He acknowledged it with a small nod.

"You know what? You have really big hands!" I pointed out, "I mean those things are bigger than I am, not that it's saying much but you could probably fit two or three of me in one hand!"

The man behind me simply raised his eyebrows before studying Optimus' hands with a frown.

"Huh. Guess I never really thought about that before. Once you've been around these guys enough you tend to get used to the size. Captain William Lennox. Will or just Lennox is fine though if you need to talk to me."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you to... Lennox," I smiled, "So, may I asked where I am or is that 'classified' information?"

Lennox shuffled a little uncomfortably before answering, "Well, no. However we would like not to have this place become general knowledge,"

"Yeah, since I am pretty damn sure that giant alien robots called Autobots from the planet Cybertron that work with the U.S military, is not general knowledge."

"Exactly," he nodded with a faint smile, "On a higher note, welcome to NEST headquarters."

"Thanks. I'm Emily Fortis."

"I know. I checked your files before you even were allowed on the plane, despite Ratchet's annoyance," he seemed to wince at the memory.

"Did he hit you with a wrench?" I asked with child like curiosity. Since it would probably make m day if I was not the only one Ratchet throws wrenches at.

"No... Not that he hasn't before," Lennox added at my slightly disappointed look, "No, he just threatened to make my physical an absolute misery. It wasn't even my fault! It has to be cleared with the very top of the pyramid before I can bring any humans here," he grumbled sounding like a slightly petulant child. Fat, pouty lip and all. I stifled a snicker as he continued to grumble obscenities at the medic in question.

"In all truths, Captain Lennox, Emily's survival was unclear. Ratchet does not like sitting by while he can save a life. In fact," Optimus looked down to me, "Ratchet does seem to be a bit more attached to you then any of the other humans he has treated."

"What!" I wailed not caring if I sounded like a whiny child, "He hates me! He tried to hit me with a wrench!" At this point Lennox was cackling wildly behind me with joy.

"I believe Ratchet tries to become acquaintances with the many humans he treats. However, most are driven away or, in some cases, run away from his... Bedside manner and attitude. By standing your ground you earned a portion of respect from him."

"Yes. A very, _very _small portion. Like the size of your fingernail portion!" Lennox continued his spastic cackling. I sent a small glare in his direction. Surely Optimus would not mind if I were to strangle him. Just a little bit.

"Well," Lennox reined in the final snickers, "You had better return to the MedBay before the Hatchet comes for you. Once you are completely cleared from the MedBay we'll talk again." Lennox gave a small smile to me and nodded to Optimus before turning around and marching down the hallway.

I turned an accusing glare to Optimus, "What? No defending the hurt and innocent from his jabs? You two probably arranged the whole thing! Probably to make sure I wasn't going to blow up the building or anything." He at least had the decency to look somewhat ashamed before reaching a hand down once more.

"I apologize for the deception. I was not certain on your mental state and not wish to, as you would say, 'stress you out'." I smiled and hauled myself up onto his hand.

"It's fine. I was just bugging you." He gave a small nod and turned to return me to Ratchet.

Ratchet the Hatchet indeed.

"Do I have to go back?" Optimus just gave me an exasperated look and continued to walk us down to the MedBay to Ratchet. The traitor.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all your help and suggestions so far guys! I think maybe after I finish this story I might do sort of a rule book. I know it's been done to death already, but I think it could be fun! Let me know what you think of that and if you want me to do anything specific just let me know! As you all should already know, I do not own anything but my own character.

* * *

"THAT FRIGGIN' HURT! Metal ass!"

"Don't even THINK I won't hit you again! Now sit there as I finish my analysis!"

I pouted in a truly juvenile manner. Stupid wrench wielding robot. Maybe I could sneak out when he has his back turned. It would have been an excellent plan if Ratchet was not already used to his patients making a break for it.

"Make one move towards that door. If you move. ONE. SINGLE. INCH!" he bellowed from behind his computers. As soon as Optimus abandoned me to the Hatchet he quickly scooted out the door before he could catch him.

Damn unreliable Prime. Small portion of respect my ass.

A tingly buzzy feeling swept over me for the... Actually, I think I lost count after the tenth. I shivered and glared at him.

"Would you quit scanning me!" I snapped. After the fifth time he did so I freaked out and Ratchet then had to explain to me what he was doing. And how it worked. And how if I 'did not shut my vocal processor he would cram the largest wrench he could down my throat'. Pretty much all it did was, quite literally, scan and record the information. In my case he was recording the strange energy readings that my body and nervous system was emitting. The first time it happened I thought Ratchet was going to have a complete freak out. Half the sounds that came out of his mouth were unrepeatable even for the sailors. The rest wasn't even in English.

"Ratchet," I warned as he once again scanned me. He glared and waved a wrench threateningly before scanning me from top to bottom again.

"I'm getting real tired of your shit Ratchet!" I snapped as my anger flared up again. His optics (I made the mistake of calling them eyes once. 'These happened to be called optics! Can you puny human processor process that!') widened as he scanned me once again and transferred the results to his computer.

"That should not even be possible!" he snapped at his computer, "How is this possible!"

"You realize that I have no idea what your talking about," I muttered slightly angrily.

Ratchet glared at me as if he just realized I was still here. Yes Ratchet. Sorry my poor human brain does not possess telepathy. I am SO sorry for the inconvenience. (Please read in a very sarcastic tone with lots of eye rolling)

"The energy readings are very similar to the Allspark. Before it was destroyed that is."

"So my body is filled with magic Allspark energy? What the hell is an Allspark anyways?"

Ratchet gave me a look (I think I'm going to call this one Ratchet's why-are-humans-so-incredibly-stupid look) and true to my stubborn nature I simply chose to ignore him.

"I said similar. Not the same. It is almost as if your human DNA is being integrated into the Allspark. It is very... Fascinating," He scowled at the screen. I frowned, completely confused.

"So, the energy from this... Allspark and my DNA mutated? How? Or better yet why? Or when?" I asked in rapid succession. Ratchet frowned at me for a few moments.

"Are you seeing any strange symbols? Any information that does not make sense?"

"Uh," I stared at him as if he sprouted a second head, "Should I be?"

"Hmmm. Interesting. Well based on the tests I have been running I am fairly certain the excess energy that your body produces is most definitely Allspark energy," I rolled eyes and he gripped his wrench threateningly before continuing, "And it seems that your body has it almost... programmed to protect itself."

"Wait. So you mean I blew up a town because a giant metal alien tried to step on me? Don't I get any say? What if I almost get hit by a car? Am I just going to blow up the frickin' city!?"

"In theory if you were to practice releasing the energy, or even training your body not to do so unless specifically requested to... I suppose with practice you could control it," he finished a little uncertainly. I stopped to consider that for a moment. I quickly realized that that the sooner I could control my crazily over protective body the better.

"Okay. When do I start?"

"When you get those bandages off. And I will only let you attempt this if you check in every few days! The last time your body reacted you destroyed a town and nearly killed yourself." he snarled. I glanced warily at the wrench in his hand as said hand tightened.

"Prowl will come and get you and show you the way to your room. That means you will need to remember the way! Tomorrow one of the operatives here will show you around so try and memorize it! I can understand how this may be difficult for your small brain but I do not have the time to continually hunt you down!" he snapped.

"Really?! I'm free?!" I gasped in excitement, as Ratchet glared and began to lift his wrench, "Thanks Ratchet!" This is where I made a very stupid mistake of forgetting I am living in a base with giant alien robots. I went to take a step like I normally would have and fell off the berth. I let out a small yelp and briefly got the wind knocked out of me as I landed in Ratchets hand.

"Th-thanks," I coughed, "It's a good thing you-you can move pretty darn quick for your size."

As they say in the movies.

Flattery will get you nowhere.

As Ratchet dropped me on the floor (It wasn't far, but still. Ow) he started snarling curses and waved his wrench around in a graceful, horrifying manner. I missed most of it since I was to busy dodging his steps and concentrating on the wrench as I scampered over to the door. I called 'Sorry' and 'Thank you' repeatedly as I tried to make my escape. The door swooshed open and I ran right into something hard and metal.

"Um... Ow," I muttered as I picked myself off the floor. Ratchet walked over to a wall and pushed a button which caused all his computer screens and information to disappear or fold into the wall.

"Well, that was cool," I muttered before looking up, "Uh, hi! I'm Emily... And... Uh..." I trailed off as he looked down.

"It is an honor. I am the Autobot Prowl," he said devoid of emotion.

"Pleasure," I replied with a smile before yelling across the room, "RATCHET! CAN I GO?"

"THE YELLING IS NOT NECESSARY!" he bellowed, "Prowl show her to her room. Her bones are much stronger then we first thought so do not be afraid of harming her. In fact she could use a few good whacks!" Ratchet pitched the now misshaped wrench (from his grip no doubt) across the room. Prowl quickly grabbed me and scooted out of the room. The door shut with not a second to spare as we heard the clang as it hit the door.

"Thanks. I'm fairly certain he as it out for me with all those wrenches," I muttered as we began the trek down the hallways.

"Right. Left. Left again. Then straight," I thought aloud so I would remember the way.

"Every room at this... Base has larger doors for us Autobots and smaller ones for the humans who we work with," he said as he lowered me down in front of my new room.

"Thank you! Where do you sleep?"

"We recharge. The rest of the Autobots do so in this hallway as well as the two on either side. At the moment only Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus recharge in this hallway. The rest of the rooms are given for humans to... sleep, as you say."

"Oh. Okay," I said committing the information to memory and threatened my brain, (I was thinking maybe bleaching it would be good if I did not remember) "Thank you so much Prowl!"

I smiled and opened my human sized door. With a doorknob.

My room was completely white. White dresser, white bed, white walls, white floor, white everything. At least it was human sized I thought with a yawn. I walked over to my new dresser and began to pick through things to find pajamas. Once armed with said pajamas I quickly took the chance to investigate the girl bathrooms across the hall. Once again all white. At least all the stall were separate instead on just on large bathroom or one large shower room. I showered quickly and pulled on my new, white, pajamas before sneaking back to my room. I stepped inside and turned the lights off before picking my way through the dark to my berth-bed-. I climbed inside and wriggled down till the blankets were up to my chin. I slowly closed my eyes and quickly let myself fall asleep. I frowned. Ratchet never did tell me what an Allspark was. I also didn't get an answer on what a Decepticon was either. Damn those Autobots and their skills at question evasion. I would have to hunt on or two down tomorrow and ask then. I was way to tired to really do anything tomorrow. And besides.

I could get to do my exciting 'blow-shit-up' thing tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Thanks again for all your support and I do in fact read all your comments and consider all your suggestions for my story. I do not own anything but my own characters. (Everyone should know this by now)

* * *

It's morning I can learn stuff and ask questions see more of the base...

Or not.

Apparently Ratchet is only letting me see certain rooms. Like his MedBay. My room. The rec. room was only available since I pitched a true Albertan hissy fit.

I ranted and raged and ended up threatening to smack Ratchet with his own wrench. I also learned I had become stronger as well. This revelation occurred when I did in fact lift up one of Ratchets wrenches and tried to smack him with it. In the end all I did was drop the thing on his foot and then spend an hour gasping and cursing my own existence as Ratchet submitted me to multiple psych evaluation tests. When Ratchet finally let me go (read: I ran like the fires of hell were set on my collective ass when his back was turned) I found Lennox with a bit of difficulty. He was in the MedBay hallway but on the opposite end from me which meant I had to chase him down. That was easier then expected since I just imagined a giant pie at the end of the hall. I may be this tiny stick thing but damn!

A girls gotta have her pie!

All I've been fed since I arrived has been healthy, rabbit food with the Hatchet breathing down my neck and all. So for all those who are clearly more sane than I, yes.

I chased a pie down the hallway.

Lennox so far is the only military personnel that I actually like. The only other one would be a Robert Epps who mostly goes by Epps. I asked him (read: panted and wheezed) if he knew where Optimus was. Turns out said Prime had just gone down to see Ratchet moments before my "release" and I missed him by mere moments. I stormed back to the MedBay and caught him before he could take three steps (The amount I guessed it would take to leave me hopelessly behind) and managed to convince him that it would be healthy for me to talk and actually see more people. Not to mention Autobots which I am very curious about.

"I won't blow up the building if I talk to someone," I whined, "Besides I need to talk to someone! Another girl would be ideal but I would settle for just a sympathetic ear. Audio receptor. Whatever. And Ratchet keeps beating me with those god damned wrenches and he now is trying to prove I am clinically insane! Not that I am not somewhat crazy but who the hell is he to decide the norm for humans!? I would talk to Prowl maybe since he seems nice but he wouldn't be very sympathetic with his whole 'I am ruled purely by logic and have no feelings' bullshit. God, he would have made an excellent Vulcan with all his emotion lacking and logical stuff. I would talk to you but you're really busy with all the NEST stuff and planning stuff with governments and all that. Lennox and Epps would just laugh at me and I don't know anyone else! A base with hundreds of humans and unknown amounts of Autobots and I can count who I have even heard of of one hand! Please. I just really need to talk or even see more than the MedBay hallway, which everyone avoids like the plague, and my room hallway," After ranting for several minutes I took a breath and slowly let it out before looking back up. Optimus let out what I assumed was a sigh before kneeling down and letting me climb into his hand. I smiled and gripped onto one finger as he carried me down the hallways. That took me all day from eight in the morning to eight in the evening just to be permitted in the rec. room. Maybe Ratchet has the right idea with those mental tests. I am pretty positive I was no where near this crazy before I got here. Must be something about giant metal aliens from a planet far, far away that screws with my mind. I would say galaxy but I don't really know anything other then their planet name.

That and all the god damn white.

I honestly feel like I'm in the nuthouse with all the white here. Apparently the rest of the base is not so white but I'm not getting my hopes up. Maybe I could paint my room or something.

"I have a prior engagement to attend to. I will come and retrieve you later this evening," he said as he lowered me to the ground.

I smiled as I slipped off onto the ground, "Thanks Optimus!" He nodded and walked back down the way we came. I turned around to see that all activity in the room had ceased and pretty much everyone was staring at me.

"Uh, hi?" was my very intelligent response which caused a few to snicker, "Awesome. Cause I just can't get enough attention," I muttered sourly.

"Just ignore them. They are simply very curious about you," an emotionless voice said to my left."

I smiled up at the police bot, "Hey Prowl. Why would they be curious anyways? Besides the obvious."

"Well, you managed wrap, not only Prime but the Hatchet as well, right around your little finger!" Epps laughed from across the room.

"Man. I thought only Sam and Annabelle could do that! Sam's got Bee right in his pocket and Annabelle's got Ironhide wrapped tighter then my gramma's ribbon!" Epps made some wrapping gestures which resulted in everyone either ignoring him or purposely spilling their coffee on him. I was the former, Lennox was the latter.

"Don't let 'Hide hear you. He might just shoot you," Lennox warned as he went to fill up his coffee.

"Aww come on man! That ain't fair!"

Prowl began to stride over to a massive metal couch where there was a one other Autobot. I had to run to keep up with Prowl since I really did not want to be left behind with the soldiers jabs. When I reached the couch I gently tapped on Prowl's large foot.

"Prowl? Do you think you could give me a boost? If it's not to much trouble. I could probably climb up myself in... a bit if you gave me the time."

Prowl looked at me for a moment before reaching down and carefully wrapped his large hand around me before lifting me up onto the couch beside him.

"Thank you!" I smiled before trying to climb over his leg. I got about halfway up before he reached down and plunked me on top of his leg.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I protested, "How can I learn how to climb up one of you if I can't even practice!"

He raised what I assumed was an eyebrow, "I do not understand why you would have any inclination to do so."

I shrugged, "I don't know. What if one day I need to and don't know how." Prowl puzzled over that for a moment as the rest of the rec. room watched.

After a few moments he nodded and placed me back down on the couch, "Very well. you may proceed."

Epps choked on his coffee and ended up needing a new cup of coffee.

"Prowl too? Did not see that," Lennox muttered as Epps joined him at the coffeepot. They both kept muttering and frowning at the coffeepot while shooting glances at me. I just ignored them without even a frown.

"Awesome!" I reached up once more and began to slowly climb up. Prowl practically froze and did not move other then to tremor slightly whenever I stuck my hand in a space or when I grabbed what I assumed was a wire. I got up and over one and was working on going down the other when I gripped onto something that made him jerk his leg. I fell off his leg and landed with a small 'oomph!' Prowl reached down and stood me up by grabbing the hood of my sweater between his thumb and forefinger.

"Thanks," I straightened up blushing with embarrassment as the soldiers tried to contain their snickers.

"Are you... Ticklish?"

Prowl frowned and shuffled a bit on the couch.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me," I said.

Prowl simply nodded and returned to reading what looked like a giant iPad. I smiled and patted the side of his leg before turning to the other Autobot on the couch.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

He blinked at me before answering, "Ultra Magnus. You're Emily correct?"

"Yeah. Not a very creative name. It seems all Autobots have way cooler names then us humans," I said, "Man your massive! How tall are you?"

What I would have called them his lips, if I didn't want Ratchet to brain me, seemed to quirk up in a smile, "About as tall as my brother."

"Brother?" I tilted my head, "You can have siblings?"

"Of course! We have two sets of twins at this base alone. I would try to avoid them since they seem to like trouble."

"Oh. Thats cool. So who's your brother?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Optimus. Forever the diplomat."

"Really?! Wow. I can honestly say I did not expect that," I said with wide eyes, "I guess you both have similar heights though."

He nodded before frowning at the pad he carried. I just stood there for a few moments before sitting down and waving at Lennox and Epps who were busy arguing over the broken coffeepot.

"What did I say about letting HIM experiment on the coffeepot!"

"He said it would work better!" Epps wailed

"Anything Wheeljack builds or fixes either doesn't work or blows up!" Lennox snapped. I laughed but smiled in sympathy when they glared at me. The argument over the coffeepot was put to an end when said coffeepot began to hiss and spit. Epps and Lennox shared a look before booking it to the door.

"Take cover!" Lennox howled over his shoulder. Prowl reached down and scooped me up before lurching out the door with Ultra Magnus right behind. At the sight of their commanding officers retreat, the rest of the soldiers made a break for the door. The door closed and we all could hear the BA-BLOOSH of the exploding coffeepot.

"Well," I said as the soldiers scattered, "At least I can cross off see an exploding coffeepot off my list." Ultra Magnus chuckled and let out a sigh as Optimus and several other officers stormed down the hall.

"Well Emily," he smirked, "Welcome to NEST." Ultra Magnus quickly jammed his pad into Prowl's other hand, on top of his own, and snuck down another hallway before damage control could arrive.

"There's no point asking if we could make a break for it as well?" I practically begged.

"Unfortunately there is not enough time to make our escape," Prowl's eyes shone with amusement. Well what do you know. Turns out Prowl has a sense of humor. My smile quickly faded as several officials approached with red faces.

Yeah, I thought meekly, welcome to NEST.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you once again to everyone for their support and thoughts on my story. I will once again state that I do not own anything other than my own characters.

* * *

"Well," I muttered irritated, "Shit." After getting shrieked at by someone called... Galloway, I think, Optimus had us explain what happened. He looked exhausted by the time we finished and I felt awful. Prowl had already put me down in order so address Optimus properly and give his "Report on the incident regarding the explosive force of a coffeepot". I walked over to him a just looked up a laid my hand on his foot with a smile.

"Don't worry about it Optimus. We can clean it up," I insisted much to the shock of the surrounding soldiers and the annoyance of Galloway.

"Very well young one," he said with a smile in his optics, "I am sure Wheeljack would be more then happy to help in the effort." I smiled and patted his foot again before walking over to the door. I frowned as I grew closer and a certain sound grew louder. I glanced back and both Prowl and Optimus were staring slightly warily at the door as a strange tapping noise increased.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered before stepping closer. As the door opened my mind buzzed and my brain whirled at insane speeds. I winced and rubbed at my head with one hand and pushed against my chest lightly with the other. The room was smoking and everyone could clearly hear the ticking and tapping. Lennox and a few other soldiers slowly crept closer with Optimus and Prowl close behind. I took a step closer into the smoky room and suddenly my whole body felt alive. I began to concentrate on the small... thing in the back of my mind. It pulsed in time with my heart. I pushed a little harder and cringed as my body began to ache once again.

If I can yell at giant wrench wielding robots I can make my body do what ever the hell I want it to!

Shoving aside the pain I stretched out once more. Almost instantly I could feel... everything. I could see what looked like a mechanized coffeepot. It had arms, legs and what looked like a spout. I could see the couch, the remains of the table Lennox and Epps were sitting at. I could even see the rerun of Seinfeld playing. I could hear so much better to. I could hear the soldiers heartbeats. I could hear Optimus and Prowl's as well. Theirs were more mechanical. More like... Electricity or power. I began to grin in a almost maniacal way.

"I can see," I whispered. The sound seemed to echo around me and I could hear all the different sounds. I reached a bit deeper in an attempt to do more. A metal hand wrapped around my body dragging me back from the door and my mind. I could feel the raw power fading steadily as I became more aware of my surroundings.

"Whoa," I gasped as my body flared with pain, "Now THAT was amazing."

"Are you alright," Prowl asked as he let me go.

"Y-yeah," I swallowed as the pain I felt disappeared entirely along with the traces of power I felt before, "Yeah. I'm good. Practice makes perfect and all- DUCK!" I yelped as I ducked down. Luckily my reflexes were still above the norm or I would have been nailed by boiling coffee and the soldiers had been trained to respond to things on the fly. The only thing the coffee hit was Prowl's leg. I completely lost it at his expression. I cackled on the ground for a few moments before I standing up and peering into the rec. room.

"Do you rust?" I whispered as I peered around the door, "I mean, do you as a species in general rust like the metal on Earth does?"

"It depends," Optimus said as he came forward with a small frown.

"SHHH!" I hissed at him and gestured wildly at him to go back. Lennox crept forward till he was right beside me.

"What was the whole 'I can see!' thing about?" he whispered, "Your alien energy thing?"

I nodded, "Ratchet said if I practiced I might not blow up anymore towns."

"You MIGHT?" he hissed before lowering his voice as the coffeepot from hell milled about, "You mean you don't know if you could have blown this whole place sky high!?" I blushed furiously and chose not to answer.

"So what," I turned to Optimus, "Do you just shoot it or what?" He frowned at me for a moment before I sighed loudly.

"That thing was a non sentient coffeepot that suddenly decided it wanted to kill us with coffee. I don't know about the rest of you, but I personally think today has been odd enough for me. Ladies and gentlemen. From this point on, we should all officially be committed to the insane asylum." Apparently I spoke to loud since I could hear the coffeepot prepare to shoot us.

"God. Does this not sound weird. The coffeepot is about to shoot us. I wasn't joking about the shooting part either," I said as it's coffee-shooter began to glow. Optimus reached in and grabbed the coffeepot before it could fire thankfully.

"I wonder if we let it keep going if it would start shooting donuts to," I muttered to no one in particular. I could feel the floor vibrating as an Autobot ran down the hall. He skidded to a stop right in front of Optimus.

"Aww scrap!" he moaned as he grabbed at the wriggling coffeepot with arms and legs, "I was sure this one would work too!"

"Wheeljack. What have we said about experimenting on human machines," Optimus said, gladly handing the pot to who I assumed was the mysterious Wheeljack.

"I was asked!" he defended himself, "They said 'fix the coffeepot' so thats what I did!"

"You made a living coffeepot?" I asked and he nodded, "While that is kind of cool in a Frankenstieny way, it is also slightly disturbing. I'm Emily."

"Oh! You! Your much smaller then I thought you would be."

"What? Were you expecting a female Chuck Norris? The whole 'a street was named Chuck Norris but was changed since no one can cross Chuck Norris and live'? I am sorry to disappoint," I rolled my eyes. Prowl and Optimus looked a little puzzled but apparently Wheeljack knows more about Earth since he, along with a few soldiers, cracked up.

"No, no, no," he snickered, "It's just we normally only deal with older humans who are... Taller."

"Oh! Okay! I see how it is! Now we're making short jokes!"

"No. I was just-"

"Now look here Rusty!" I snapped, "No one can make fun of my height EXCEPT for me! Got that!" He nodded and I smiled before yawning.

"Tired?" Lennox asked.

"Yeah. Seems like trying to use any of my super-special-magic energy takes a lot of effort. Not to mention brain power. I probably need a hell of a lot more practice to get more control and more endurance. At least I didn't blow anything up this time." I stretched before turning to look in the rec. room. There were puddles of coffee all over and a few broken cups and dishes strewn about, but it would probably only take twenty minutes if I worked hard.

"Okay," I muttered before marching in and over to grab a rag.

"I guarantee the President will hear about this!"

"Galloway, just calm down. It's just a coffeepot."

"Did you even see that thing! THAT is not a coffeepot! Why I should-"

I tuned out the rest of the conversation and concentrated on cleaning up. After about ten minutes Wheeljack came into help and even apologized to me. I simply said there was nothing to apologize for but it still felt nice. We were about half finished and the most violent conversations had stopped when the cleaning staff arrived. I stood up and stretched before thanking Wheeljack and walking over to Optimus and Prowl who were finishing up with some military official. Lennox and Epps had fled and managed to skip the lectures.

Lucky Bastards.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for taking so long with this one. I could give a list of excuses but they would just be that. Excuses. Once again thank you to everyone for their support. It is appreciated and I do read all your comments and suggestions and take them into account. I would once again like to say that I do not own anything but my own characters and such. (Really, you all should know this by now.)

* * *

"Man," I yawned, "You certainly do not need as much sleep as humans do."

Optimus let out a slow sigh, "While that is correct, the days and nights were much longer on Cybertron. Many Autobots are still adjusting. Many sleep for days before 'waking up'.

"Oh. That means your just as tired as we are. If not more so," I frowned, "Why don't you rest for a few days and catch up on your sleep?" Optimus shook his head as the door to the MedBay opened.

After the coffeepot disaster Ratchet apparently demanded to do more tests. At least he would let me sleep through most of them, I sighed internally. Ratchet stormed over to where we were.

"Just stick her on the berth," he waved towards what I was beginning to think of as my berth, "She can nap if she's tired!" he snapped at Optimus' look.

"I'm not a fragile princess!" I howled as Ratchet glared down at me. I suppressed a hiss as he scanned me. Repeatedly.

"Her body is becoming more accustomed to the energy passing both through her nervous and circulatory systems. In other words her body is rapidly adapting in order to compensate for any extreme bursts of energy," Ratchet frowned as he did, what I assumed was, mental calculations, "Based upon what you and Prowl have recorded and witnessed I would be willing to bet that it is turning her into more of a..." He puzzled as he tried to find the right word.

"Superhuman? Superhero? Freak of nature, energy stockpile, possible bomb, potential weapon of mass destruction, weapon of mass destruction, loose cannon, complete and utter pain in your ass?" I suggested at a rapid fire pace.

Ratchet glared down at me before giving a sigh of resignation.

"You," he pointed to me, "Out. And Prime here can go if he really wants to. Now shoo! I have several hours of information to go over!" Never being one to look a gift horse in the mouth but also being very aware that when things appear to be to good to be true, they usually are. I was only to happy to comply. I loved Ratchet as a friend, even with his violent wrench wielding ways, but being trapped in his MedBay could drive one insane. If said individual has not already completely lost any relative sanity just from being here.

"Night!" I jumped off the berth and into Optimus' hand, "You know. I might end up getting fat from not being able to walk anywhere. I WAS KIDDING RATCHET!" I shrieked as his optics widened and he began to walk over to us. Thankfully, Optimus "disliked" the MedBay, as well as Ratchet's medical exams, and took the initiative to make our escape.

"Well," I muttered completely shocked, "That was way to easy. Normally Ratchet is a bit more... Violent."

Optimus let out what I was beginning to think of as a sigh, "He is currently occupied with many other tasks at the current moment."

I frowned before nodding, "That makes sense. He has to... Repair? All the Autobots when needed as well as help us humans. Or mostly humans." I was quiet while Optimus walked for a few moments before speaking again.

"So, why can't I explore and see the rest of the base?"

"Ratchet does not want you to stress your systems anymore then they are. Also if you were to get lost, it would possibly take several hours to locate you."

"Great," I muttered, "So due to the fact that I am a walking time bomb, have no sense of direction, and could possibly just keel over and die, I don't get to go anywhere until I'm stable."

"That is the essence of it yes," he said guiltily. Great. Now I feel bad, "However, Ratchet does believe that you should practice and train your body to react only when you wish it to. Tomorrow, if there are no objections, you are to attempt to control your... Energy."

I gaped at him for a moment before it finally sunk in, "Seriously!? Awesome!"

He nodded at me with a faint, what I assumed was a, smile before setting me down in front of my room.

"So, no jerking me around this time, I really can?"

"Yes, you may as long as you do not injure yourself or anyone else."

"Okay! I can do that!" I smiled up at him before waving with a yawn, "Night!" He nodded before walking off and I marched into my room and flopped on my bed and was sleeping in seconds. Apparently alien energy is tiring.


	10. Chapter 10

__I did my best to find as much information as I can but unfortunately I had to fill in the blanks for some things. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. To answer a question I received, after a several hour debate with myself, (No joke. I had this huge debate in my living room with myself and the wall. I ended up drawing a pathetic family tree thing and everything in my angry debate. I would like to thank my family who always puts up with me and hasn't had me committed. Yet.) which you had inspired, the best answer I can give is yes. I suppose Ultra Magnus is related to Megatron to. I do not know if this is the case but thats how it's going to be in my story. Sorry if this ticks anyone off. Thank you to eveyone with your continued support. Once again I do not own anything but my own characters.

* * *

_A metal hand reached towards me intent on using me for his own purpose. I shrank back into the boy-human-creature beyond terrified. The boy-Sam was his name, I recalled-gripped me tighter before thrusting me up into the chest chamber of the metal being's-Megatron's-chest. I screamed in agony as I began to dissipate a constant feeling of __**painpainpainmakeitstop!painpainpain!**__ was all I could feel. A history-their history-played back to me. Peace. Happiness. War. Pain. Loss. New world. Possibly hope? Before the pain returned. I let out a cry and a burst of final power went with it along with my final scream._

I jerked awake with a cry as I fought against the force holding me down. I gave a final fierce tug and tumbled onto the floor, gasping for air. I kept my eyes clenched tight along with my teeth as I struggled to take deep calming breaths. I exhaled slowly and opened my eyes. I was in my room. The "thing" holding my arm down was my blanket. And there was a black circle on the roof. I flushed with embarrassment as I stood up and ripped the blanket off my arm. I was still wearing my jeans and sweater since I basically just passed out on the covers. I stumbled over to the bottom of my bed where my pajamas were crumpled up. I shrugged and pulled them on after discarding my sweaty clothes into a laundry basket. I sighed and tugged the knots out of my hair. It was just below my ribs and brown, which isn't all to interesting. It was ridiculously thick though. I rubbed my hands over my face taking some more deep breaths. I exhaled slowly and walked out of my room. The hallway was dark. It would have been black if not for the lights that ran along the edges of the wall. I stuck close to the lights and kept one hand on the wall as I walked down the hall. Almost all the doors were locked much to my dissatisfaction. How could I do some midnight exploring if I couldn't go anywhere? I finally came to one that wasn't locked. There was a huge door and a smaller door, for humans and for Autobots, I assumed. I bit my lip and debated going back to my bed even though I knew there was no way in hell I was getting back to sleep alone.

"To hell with it," I muttered as I slowly opened the human sized door. The room was huge like the rest of the base. Why I expected anything different. I do not know. Against the wall was a huge berth with someone on it. I let out a small squeak and tried to sneak back out before I woke him up. However, all I really did was trip over my own feet and slam the door closed as I did so. This ended waking up whoever's room I was in.

The whirling of the mechanics and the groan of metal was both exhilarating and terrifying. Two huge feet (Do they even call them feet? I really need some Cybertronian biology lessons. I'd ask Ratchet but he would probably hit me or something.) shifted onto the floor as he sat up.

"Sorry. Ummm... I was just... I-I mean it. Uh... Hi?" I whispered as the figure sat up. Tension drained out of me as I recognized the 'Bot.

"Emily. Should you not be in bed," Optimus said. Damn! I need to learn how to talk like that. It's like he's giving you hell even though he's not! How frickin' unfair!

"Sorry. It's nothing I just... Couldn't really sleep. And all the other doors were locked. Sorry," I stood back up blushing fiercely in both embarrassment and anger at myself. Way to go Emily. Wake up the person. Man. 'Bot. Whatever! That gets the least sleep. Textbook move.

He simply blinked (Do they even call it blinking? Damn you Ratchet! Must you be so wrench happy!) before replying, "I understand," he paused for a moment almost as I he was debating something, "If it would help you sleep... I suppose you may stay here tonight."

I gaped for a moment before nodding and walking over to his berth. He reached a hand down for me which I thought was really nice. I mean, I wake him up at a completely ungodly hour and he lets me stay and he's being chivalrous? I wish human men were this decent.

"Thanks," I murmured climbing onto his hand. He set me down softly on the edge before he laid back down. I let out a small yawn before laying down as well. I tried breathing in time with his heartbeat. (Dammit! Do they even have hearts? Not like that, but do they have something similar or what?) After several minutes I could barely keep my eyes open. I yawned again and rolled over before finally falling asleep

* * *

I woke up to a rumbling and the bed dipping drastically. I let out a small yelp and rolled into a metal hand.

"My apologies. I did not mean to wake you."

"S'fine," I yawned before sitting up, "Thanks, Optimus." he nodded before setting me on the ground. I checked my watch which kindly informed me it was only 05:30. I sighed before stretching and letting my bones pop before I followed him out into the hall.

"Uh... You wouldn't happen to recall where my room is, would you?" I asked as I blushed angrily.

"To your left. Five doors down," he gestured before moving to the door directly across from his with a sigh. He knocked on the door which made the hallway tremble. I stumbled along as I tried not to fall and make a larger fool of myself. I gave a halfhearted glare at the door and Optimus as I stumbled into the wall.

"Come on Prime. Give me an hour," a muffled voice complained.

Optimus sighed before replying, "Ultra Magnus, open this door." A muffled 'No' as well as a few, what I assumed was, curses from Optimus' exasperated expression.

"Magnus," he warned, "You are required for a meeting within the hour. Your presence is necessary as well as your insight." The door opened after a few moments that were filled with muttered curses in English and what I thought was their language.

"This is why your Prime. I can't stand these things. They're boring and most of the humans are so dense," Ultra Magnus snapped as he came into the hallway. Optimus simply sighed and walked down the hallway with him right behind. Damn they're tall. I opened my door and dug through the clothes they had for me. After scowling and basically just saying fuck it, I ended up with a T-shirt and jeans. I ripped a brush through my hair and went to stand in the hallway till someone walked by. I really do need a map so I can stop making a fool of myself. Most of the personal avoid me mostly since I'm pretty sure they think I might blow them up or something.

"Um excuse me, sir!" I caught the man walking by, "Can you tell me where the mess hall is?"

He blinked before answering, "It's in B wing."

I sighed, "Can you tell me how to get there?"

"Sure. I can show you since It's on my way."

"That would be fantastic! Thank you. I'm Emily," I smiled.

"Lieutenant Davies. Nice to meet you Miss Emily," he replied as we walked, "You new at NEST?"

I smiled, "You could say that. This place is huge and I already have the worst sense of direction. I could get lost in my own house if I wasn't paying attention," my smile quickly vanished as I remembered my house was currently a hole in the ground.

"I'm going to say your here because you survived a Decepticon attack or something. Most people who are here chose to be and are having the time of their lives when we're not shooting aliens."

"What's a Decepticon?"

Davies gave me a funny look before explaining, "Their like the enemy, I guess. They want to take over Earth and destroy us "fleshy" beings. The Autobots are helping us beat them off the best we can. The war started on Cybertron and is continuing on Earth. The whole reason any of them came was because of something called an Allspark."

I should have asked a solider these questions sooner. All the Autobots I've asked just brush me off or change the subject.

"What's the Allspark?"

"Man, you must really be new. Apparently it was some sort of energy cube. It was responsible for creating their race. Or something like that. I don't know for sure, I wasn't in Mission City. It was destroyed or something in the battle there," he shrugged as we turned the last corner, "And here we are. It was nice talking to you Miss Emily."

I laughed before replying, "You don't need to call me 'Miss Emily'. Just Emily is fine."

He shook his head as his eyes sparkled with amusement, "My mother always said to be polite to pretty girls Miss Emily."

I blushed and smiled before curtseying, "Well, Mr. Lieutenant Davies, it has been an absolute pleasure. Do have a good day, kind sir."

"My lady," he struggled to keep a straight face as he gave a bow before walking off. As soon as he turned the corner I burst out laughing and leaned against the wall. After taking a few deep breaths I walked into the mess hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you once again to everyone for your comments and suggestions I really do appreciate it. This chapter is not really esential to the story. It's more of a information/develpoing chapter. I do not own anything but my own characters blah blah blah... Yeah. So enjoy!

* * *

"You're not even trying."

"How about you shut the hell up! This is a lot harder then it looks!"

After eating eggs (Eww.) for breakfast an Autobot called Ironhide got me from the mess hall and took me to the great outdoors to a homemade firing range. It turns out that the base is on a frickin' island! How the hell do you hide an island from the rest of the world anyways?! Ironhide set up a target facing the ocean so even if I did lose it I hopefully would't kill anyone.

He then preceded to be considerably unhelpful. Despite what he may believe yelling and just overall being an ass does not help.

In the few times I've actually made anything happen I can feel what I would call a second heartbeat located by my diaphragm, under my ribs. Before it was more what felt like a small bump in my brain but from concentrating it seems more like a heartbeat. Sorry. Sparkbeat or whatever the hell they call it. I wish I had asked Optimus or Prowl instead. Ironhide did explain that they have what they call sparks, but now treats me like an idiot.

I let out a low growl and concentrated on the little but strong beating. After a few seconds I could feel my hands and arms begin to heat up. I continued to push until I thought my hands were going to explode. No matter what I did I couldn't get the heat to go away. I grit my teeth and tried to visualize a beam of white light hitting the target.

"Hit target. Hit target. Hit target," I muttered scowling at both my hands and said target. They started to shoot small little beams but still didn't do to much other then make small bullet-like holes on the edge of the target. In my anger and exasperation I push my hands out like I was pushing a box.

The result was instantaneous.

The beam I was imagining was the same as the burst of energy I pushed at the target. I managed to incinerate before it continued it's path of destruction across the water.

"Oh. Shit!" I cursed, "Visualize, visualize." I concentrated on pulling it back which slowed it down but didn't do much more. If pushing makes it go forward, I thought desperately, then pulling should... Do something? How the hell should I know?! I pulled my hands back with difficulty which didn't do anything.

"Awesome," I snarled as my hands clenched into fists which stopped the energy but also flung me backwards at a breakneck speed. I probably would have broken every bone in my back if Ironhide hadn't caught me first. What can I say. Recoils a bitch.

I blinked a few times before muttering a thank you and standing up to glare at what remained of the shooting range. The target I was aiming at was gone as well as anything else within a five meter radius of where the target should have been.

"Well fuck me," I muttered, "Not literally!" I added at Ironhide's mortified expression.

"I would hope not."

I rolled my eyes, "At least I didn't destroy the whole base or anything."

"Your lack of control leaves much to be desired," he glared before gesturing to start again. I sighed before stepping back up to the line to try again.

* * *

By what I guessed was five o'clock (I suck at the twenty four hour military time thing) Ironhide finally let me quit. With only a half hour break at noon for lunch and small breaks every little bit for Ratchet and his compulsive scanning (He is such a worrier). I was both starving and exhausted. I did however gain a small amount of control. By, what I like to call, charging one or both hands I could release a controlled beam of energy. More or less. Sometimes it was a little out of control... But no one got hurt. Lennox nearly lost an arm but luckily Ironhide is ridiculously overprotective of his charges. He may think he's a badass despite the fact that he is such a softie. It's kind of cute actually. I also learned a ton to. Like how if I regulate my energy I can make it thicker or thinner and can create objects. Which is totally frickin' awesome! It's like the Green Lantern ring! Creating whatever my mind can think up! Except I need like a hell of a lot of practice. Since at this current moment I can manage a cube and a very pointy sphere and my attempt at a sword (since fighting with a sword would be badass) turned into a deformed stick.

"Man," I yawned, " Your such a slave driver. I could go and nap for a month. After I get some Tylenol and ibuprofen since I am so damn sore." I jogged alongside Ironhide for a few steps before my foot got caught on a rock which sent me crashing to the ground.

"Ow," I muttered as I struggled to push myself back up. My muscles and my whole body were shaking so violently I couldn't even get up. After much eye-rolling and Ratchet's threats hanging over him, Ironhide finally took pity on me and hauled me up by the back of my T-shirt.

"Thanks," I blushed as I struggled to straighten my T-shirt. Not that it would help much since it was pretty much stretched irreparably, "So, can I ask what island we're on or is that still "classified"'

He scowled before walking away.

"You could have just told me no," I grumbled before staggering after him. I was a couple yards from the building when I started to get really dizzy.

"Hey Ironhide," I called out, "This is going to sound kind of stupid but why are there two of you?" He stared at me for a moment before picking me up and marching to the MedBay.

"Ratchet's going to kick your ass. We both know this. So how about you just grab me the Tylenol, drop me off at my room and skip the trip to the MedBay. 'Cause while you get a slap on the wrist, I get a week of tests before I can even blow my nose. And I really did improve some. At least I won't blow anyone up now or anything. Except for Lennox. But he's okay. And it is somewhat fun despite your completely ridiculous working hours. Who the hell trains from six to five anyways?! Not me that's for sure!" He just glared at me.

I scowled back and briefly wondered if sticking your tongue out at a giant alien robot with seriously advanced technology was as infantile as it sounded.

Probably.

I sighed and put my energy (not my energy but my energy. My concentration not my energy. Whatever) into not losing my lunch all over his hand.

"If I hurl on you, don't shoot me."

Ironhide shot a seriously-freaked-the-hell-out look in my direction before scaring the crap out of some poor soldiers he nearly stepped on.

"Hey! Watch it!" I snapped as I smacked his finger (which would no doubt become a bruise), "You're going to squish someone and that just makes a hell of a lot of paperwork. I should know! I had a part time job in a small time business before the shit hit the fan. Multibillion government stuff must have a mountain of work. Not to mention injury reports and anything else that needs to be-! Do that again and I will puke on you you overgrown tin can!"

Ironhide, annoyed with my rambling, gave a his hand a sharp jerk down which made it fell like I was falling. Which was not helping my upset stomach.

"And I thought Ratchet hated me," I groaned while flipping him off and ignoreing his somewhat smug expression. Ass.


	12. Chapter 12

I feel awful! I've been so busy with everything and now with school I had completely lost track of my days. I deeply apologize for my several month disappearance. So I finally got this up. Once again, sorry for the wait.

* * *

"For Christ sakes Ratchet I'm fine! Just a little tired and disorientated," I glared as Ratchet ranted and stomped around the MedBay, "Really. I'm fine. Can you stop pacing before you wear a hole in the floor."

Ratchet glared and let out a string of snarled curses and paced with renewed determination. I rolled my eyes and picked at my T-shirt as I tried to tune out Ratchet. I mean, it's not like I died or anything. I just kind of passed out before Ironhide could hand me to Ratchet. Based on what I've heard I freaked Ironhide out since he thought he broke me. Ratchet on the other hand went frickin' bat shit crazy. I was unconscious and when I woke up my ears were ringing. Is that even possible? So basically Ratchet and I went from I-will-barely-tolerate-your-primitive-existance-an d-will-inflicte-pain-if-I-feel-like-it to anything-breathes-on-you-and-I-will-blow-up-the-ba se. Geez. And people think Irohide's the mother hen. Naturally, I forgot to keep my mouth shut which took Ratchet to another level.

And I thought I was a moody hormonal teenager.

"Ratchet!"I finally snapped, "I appreciate the concern, not to mention to know that you care, I really do. But seriously. I'm fine. I just have to do some... Adjusting. And more practice. Like a hell of a lot more until I can control it better." Ratchet glared at me but was stopped by the MedBay doors opening. Prowl cast a glance in my direction and I gave a small smile and a quick wave. He nodded before turning to Ratchet and ignoring or not seeing his hand holding a wrench twitch.

"Is someone dying?' Ratchet snapped at him.

Prowl shook his head, "Not that I am aware of. However-"

"I'm busy!" Ratchet gestured towards me which resulted in one of Prowl's eyebrows climbing up. I rolled my eyes. Great. At this rate I'm going to be strapped to this damn berth. Prowl's other eyebrow quickly joined the first before cutting Ratchet off mid sentence.

"There has been a possible Decepticon sighting. Also, Bumblebee has arrived with Samuel Witwicky and Prime has requested that Emily meet him." Ratchet scowled furiously (Does he even have a happy face?) before gesturing at me. Prowl rolled his optics. My eyes widened as my jaw dropped. Prowl. Rolled his optics. (I had called them eyes but Ratchet lectured me and nearly smacked me with a wrench.) I quickly snapped my jaw closed and swallowed my laughter as Prowl reached down.

"Thanks," I sighed as we left Ratchet and his sulking behind in the MedBay, "So. Who's this Samuel?"

He spared me a glance as wriggled in an attempt to ease my sore muscles, "He is a very good friend of us all." I just stared at him slightly annoyed. Would it kill anyone here to just be direct about anything? I said as much and Prowl awarded me with a slightly annoyed look. I just smiled and patted his hand. After a bit you get used to being carried around. Not to mention it is quicker and I don't have to run. In case you didn't already figure it out, I really hate running.

I was quickly memorizing the hallways throughout the base which was great since then I might actually be able to find my way through here eventually. Then again...

Yeah. My sense of direction sucks.

"So," I swung my legs back and forth as we rounded the last corner, "Why am I meeting this guy?"

"Was it not you who insisted that more social interaction would be beneficial?"

"Well, yeah. But I meant just in general. And how come he gets to come and go?" I glared half-heartedly as Prowl walked into the rec. room. He just spared me a glance before putting me on the ground. Oh, sure. Ask all the questions you like but heaven forbid I actually ask you a few in return.

Unreliable giant robots.

Instead of continuing to glare at Prowl I turned to face the mysterious Samuel Witwicky.

And god, did it take a lot of effort not to laugh in his face. The guy was only a few years older then me and boy was he scrawny. That and he was arguing with a pair of Autobots with another larger one silently observing.

"Sam I thought ya were ma bro, man! Months and ya ain't even call!" whined the red one.

"Man I thought I was your bro!" the green one turned one the red one. After a few more steps I realized they were identical. So these must be one of the two pairs of twins.

"You ain't ma bro! Your ma twin which shows who got all the good looks!"

"We're identical ya idiot!" the green one roared before launching at his twin.

"I was in college! I can go to college can't I! What, is everyone here just going to stalk me from now on! Don't give me that look Bee, I still have to go back when courses start up again! Why? Because I paid for it! Money, stuff costs money!" it took him maybe a minute to say all of it.

"My God," I gasped attempting not to laugh, "I swear he didn't even breathe." Prowl gave me a reprimanding look before taking a step into the room. At this point the twins were about to destroy a wall or two with their fist fight. The taller, yellow Autobot stepped out of the way as Prowl marched over to the twins.

"I love the smell of napalm in the morning." I choked down my snickers as Prowl gave a disapproving look at the yellow 'Bot. Prowl lurched foreword and jerked the twins away from one of the walls and away from each other.

"Aww we in shit now man," the red one moaned, "It's Prowl on rage!"

"If that's rage I want to see relaxed!" I piped up. Samuel looked over and his jaw dropped before the yellow one stepped between us.

Prowl sent me another patented Prowl-disapproving look, "Enough Emily. You both should know better. We can not cause any more damage to this facility."

Both twins had the decency to at least look somewhat guilty.

"Yeah, yeah. Got it Prowl."

"Yeah! We gets it!"

Prowl nodded before dropping both and taking a step back so he was still between me and the twins.

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry," I muttered as everyone turned to look at me, "I mean, just look at my life now. Last week my biggest worry was getting a date." The yellow one made some sort of mechanical/electronic noises which Samuel seemed to understand.

Me, not so much.

"Can you talk?"

"No he can't talk that's why he isn't saying anything. Let's all try and think for a moment okay?"

"Uh... Right," I blinked, "Well I'm Emily... Hello?"

"Hey, I'm Sam. This is Bumblebee and those two are Skids and Mudflap."

"Hey," I nodded with a wave.

"You had me at hello." Bumblebee played. I laughed as everyone stared at him.

"I like him," I smiled up at Prowl.

"Most do," Prowl supplied with his raised eyebrow-I will pay hundreds for a Cybertronian anatomy book-as he stepped to the side. He relaxed slightly but kept a wary eye on the other 'Bots. The twins didn't even look at me before making some half-assed excuse and running out the door.

"Well aren't they nice," I muttered, walking forward to stand next to Prowl, "Games anyone?" I gestured towards the mixed stack of board games. I was met with silent laughter and raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"I'm game. For a game," Sam said.

"Awww! I see what you did there!" I laughed as we both walked over to the stack.

"Parcheesi?"

"Scrabble?"

"Clue?"

I pulled out the one game responsible for all family fallouts.

"Monopoly," we both said with a wicked smile before moving to an empty table. Prowl and Bumblebee shadowed us while we moved around.

"You're playing to!" I demanded as they stood there. Sam and I had already fought over pieces and were seated at opposite sides of the board. Prowl stared at the board before giving a small nod and picked a piece. Bumblebee let out a groan.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he played before choosing a piece.

* * *

All of Bumblebee's quotes are from movies. Google it. And in my opinion, Monopoly was invented by some vindictive bastard. You truly do not know someone till you play a violent game of Monopoly.


End file.
